


Morning Moods

by writworm42



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Breakfast, Domesticity, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU drabble in which Kurou and Shiro are your every day dads, just trying to make it through the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Moods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlae/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Shiro and Kurou aren't my characters, but I made Makoto up.  
> ALSO. I apologize for the formatting, as AO3 is being weird about paragraph spacing today. Please enjoy!

Kurou's eyes snapped open, his body heaving upright as the sharp sound of his alarm filled the room. Groaning, he reached over to slam a sleep-loosened fist over the hard plastic surface of the clock on his nightstand table, too groggy to notice the indents of previous mornings' fury. Casting a look over his shoulder, he watched the sleeping form of his husband and nearly smiled, newly motivated to get up and get to work.  
Shiro would be wanting breakfast.  
Sighing, Kurou tried his best to swallow any grumpy feelings, pushing himself out of bed, feet piloting automatically into a pair of slippers. He took a moment, before trudging out of the room, to appreciate the warm, navy wool wrapping itself around his feet, the itchy strands curling between his toes. His daughter had given them to him last Christmas. Kurou had never approved of the holiday or its unapologetic frivolity, and had tried to protect Makoto from the greedy clutches of mall-Santas and school pageants, but it was a lost fight; Shiro had always loved the warmth and happiness of the season, and bought into every commercialist practice known to man. Christmas carols filled their apartment from November to January 1st, and it wasn't long before Kurou had awoken one morning to find a fully-size Christmas tree in their living room, gifts overflowing into their kitchen. He could have gotten angry; he could have gone back to bed and let the kids have their fun, spending the day like it was any other. But seeing Makoto's smile as he stepped into the room, watching her eagerly thrust a pair of slippers into his hands, the Grinch experienced a change of heart.  
He'd worn the slippers every day since.

  
Walking into the kitchen, Kurou made a beeline for the fridge. Neither Shiro nor Makoto were up yet; maybe he could surprise them with French-toast, a family favourite. Smiling, he skipped the coffee-drink in the left-side corner for difficult mornings and grabbed a pack of eggs, a tub of margarine, the special cinnamon-bread hidden in the vegetable drawer where no one but Kurou would ever even look. Placing his ingredients on the countertop, he reached over for his apron and fastened it deftly in a bow on his back and neck, then set to work. The pan had just started to sizzle with grease when a noise alerted Kurou to Shiro's presence.

"Look at you, Ko-chan!" Shiro, ever a morning person, stood in the kitchen doorway, grinning like a madman as he teased, "My cute little wifey."

Kurou frowned, running his hands over the fabric of his apron and feeling the coarse dips of lace trim, the soft pink ruffles sewn down the front. Shiro had never gotten over the fact that big, manly Kurou wore an apron very obviously from the women's department, but Kurou could soon break his husband of his teasing habit... If he wanted to.

"Fine, then, my dear husband," Kurou responded coldly instead, "Only us girls get French toast."

"What?" Shiro's voice changed immediately, despair growing fast over his earlier bravado. "But--It was just a joke, I swear! Come on, Kur--"

Kurou held his hand up, concentrating with the other on dishing out three equal portions of the hot, sticky bread. "Can you shut up already? It's time to eat breakfast."

After a moment to register that Kurou wasn't actually mad, Shiro let out a joyous whoop. Kurou smiled.

"Start eating, Shiro. I'll wake Makoto."


End file.
